The Moment I Long For
by JulietCapuleto
Summary: This story is made after chapter 418. If you haven't read it and you don't want any spoilers, DON'T READ IT! After meeting Natsu at the grand magic games Lucy, Natsu and Happy walked together.. There will be a lot of NaLu moments Inside! Please enjoy!


Title: The Moment I Long for.

Ohayou Minna! :3  
This is the first time I write :3  
**This chapter is written after chapter 418!  
If you haven't read chapter 418 or you don't want any spoiler, Don't read it!  
**I doesn't own fairy tail (although I want it ;_;)  
It's Hiro Mashima's  
Enjoy! And Please keep support NaLu!

* * *

The lass were surprised by the appearance of the lad.  
His hair is now long, he looks more mature, and his power increase incredibly!

Their eyes met.  
The eyes that have long for each other.  
"Yo, it's been a while hasn't it? _Lucy!_", he shouted, smiling his peculiar smile.  
Warm feeling crept into her body when he called her name.  
The voice that she hadn't heard for so long.  
_'What's taken you so long to come back stupid! I've waited for you like forever! I missed you guys so much!'_, that's what Lucy wanted to say.  
But she was taken aback.  
What should she said about the disband of Fairy Tail to Natsu?  
Sad smile crept on her face.  
"You Okay?", she said.

After the Grand Magic Games were over, the blonde, salmon haired, and the cat walk together.  
She is really happy knowing that Natsu and Happy were here.  
But she couldn't put her beaming smile on her face.  
"So, you're working as a reporter now?", said the lad.  
"Yeah, I got to pay my rent Natsu.", she said.  
"Why don't you work in Fairy Tail?"  
Lucy stopped her track. She felt pain in her heart getting stronger, hearing _'Fairy Tail'._  
"Natsu, …", she said looking at her shoes.  
"What's wrong luce?", Natsu turn his head back, looking at the blonde.  
"Lucyyy, are you okay?", Happy fled toward her.  
_'How can I tell them about this? How can I let this happen when they're gone? How can I let master disband fairytail?'_, the more she thought, she felt more pain in her heart. Then tears started to stream down her face.  
"_Sob, sob_, I .. I… I'm sorry! _Sob, sob …_", Lucy started crying hard.  
"Waa! Natsu you make her cry!", Happy is now blaming Natsu.  
"No! I didn't make her cry happy!", Natsu defend himself.  
"It's because you destroyed the Stadium!", Happy said closing his eyes while shooking his head, arm crossed.  
"Minna.. _sob_, I, I'm sorry I ,_sob,_ let this happen.. _sob, sob_", Lucy said while crying.  
Natsu approached her, "What happened luce? Why are you crying? And why are you keep saying sorry?"  
"I.. _sob_, I let master disband fairy tail, _sob, sob,_ I don't know if we can ever be together again, _sob, sob_."  
Natsu was shocked knowing this_. 'What's wrong with the old man?' _he thought angrily.  
"I miss those guys, _sob, sob_, I keep tracking them to rebuild this guild, _sob, sob_, but, I don't know if I can make it, _sob, sob_.", she said crying on her knees now, crying louder.  
Natsu kneel down in front of her and pat her head.  
"Hey, Luce, …" He stopped for a moment. She calmed down.  
"I know how you feel, I'm angry too. But it's not your fault okay?", Natsu said while smiling to her.  
She looked at his face, still sobbing. "But, but.."  
"No buts, it's really not your fault. Now all we can do is searching for them right.", he smiled again.  
"Let's see, now you got me and Happy. So it will be easier for us to find them right?"  
"Aye sir!", Happy said Positively.  
"Natsu… Happy…", she looked to both of them.  
"Thank you..", finally she smiled with tears falling down her face.  
She erased her tears and said confidentally, "Let's go to my place to collect the data. And we can start searching for them tomorrow. We can't let Fairy Tail come to and End!"  
"Aye sir!", said Happy and Natsu.

**Lucy's Place**

"WOAA..", Natsu were Amazed looking at Lucy's Fairy Tail Track Map. Happy arrived later looking very tired and sleepy.  
"You can stay here tonight", said Lucy.  
"Aye sir..", Happy said sleepily, heading to Lucy's bed.  
"You did all of this Luce?", Natsu asked with his mouth hanging while happy dived to Lucy's bed and fall into deep slumber.  
"Yup, that map is the reason why I became a reporter.", she said while putting a blanket on happy, "I ned to be a reporter to track them, what are they doing, and where they are.", she smiled sadly looking at the map, standing beside Natsu.  
Suddenly she felt warm hand on her head, patting it.  
"Good Job Luce!", he smiled brightly, patting her head.  
Those words are just the words the young lady need to hear. The time just stops. Tears are forming in her eyes, and she returns his smile. A smile that Natsu wants to see. A smile that could brighten a pitch black room. And she said,"Thanks Natsu."

Natsu and Lucy are now sitting in front of the map collecting all the data that has been collected by Lucy.  
"I'm done with Erza, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel and Levy and 8 more", Lucy said tidying her papers.  
"Lucyyyy, I'm Hungry!", Natsu whined.  
"Can you just finish this first natsu?", she rolled her eyes.  
"Let me eat first!", Natsu begged.  
"I'll cook for you, you collect the data!", Lucy ordered.  
"Finee.", Natsu groans.  
Lucy heads to the kitchen. Preparing the ingredients. And started cooking.  
Natsu also did a good job on collecting the data.  
"I'm done Luce!", said Natsu while heading to the kitchen.  
"I'm almost done too!", she yells.  
"What are you cooking luce?", Natsu said behind lucy. Peeking at the stove by her shoulder.  
"The usual chicken Natsu, ", Lucy said.  
"It's done!", she said turning her head. And accidentally kissed Natsu's Cheek!  
Their faces were as red as tomato.  
"Um, I'm sorry Natsu I didn't realize you were there!", Lucy said embarrassed.  
"I'm also sorry.", said natsu. Now his face is as pink as his hair.  
"I'll take a bath, you eat!", Lucy said pushing the plate to Natsu, and ran to the bathroom.  
"Thanks for the meal!", Natsu smiled.

'_What's wrong with me! I feel so nervous! Wake up Lucy, Wake Up'  
_Lucy is now battling with her mind in bathroom.  
"I'll just take a warm bath and go to sleep. My mind is not working right now.", she talked to herself.

After taking a bath Lucy went straight to bed. While Natsu sitting on a sofa, ready to sleep.  
"Night Natsu, I'm really tired. We got to save our energy for tomorrow.", she said sliding in her blanket, on the right side of the bed. Letting happy sleep in the middle of the bed.  
"Night Luce. Sweet Dreams.", Natsu Replied.  
In a minute Lucy has gone to Dream Land.  
'_She sure sleeps fast_', Natsu thought.  
"Nat… su.."  
"huh?", natsu search where the voice came from. It was Lucy, talking in her sleep.  
"Natsu.. don't leave.. don't leave mee again..", suddenly tears are falling.  
"shhh,", Natsu came to the side of the bed trying to calm her down.  
"It's okay Luce, I wont leave you ever again", he held her hand with one of his hands.  
"I Promise. I won't ever did that again. Okay?", and caress her cheek.  
"Now, sleep well Luce, Good night.", he said, palnting a kiss on her forehead. Still not aware of what he just done.  
Then suddenly realization hit him.  
'_What did I just do!'_, his face turns red again. He walked to the sofa and get ready to sleep.  
_'Ah, never mind. Lets not think about that too much. No one saw anyway.' _  
Soon Natsu feel into deep slumber too.

* * *

To be continued..  
Sooo minna! :3  
How is it? :p  
Review please.. v  
I'll try to update twice a week. :3  
Gomen if there're many mistakes. -  
Thanks for reading :3


End file.
